


Of Toddlers and Snowballs

by DelicateDragons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Rayla plays the big sister role, TDP Holiday Exchange, Winter fun, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: This is for thelittlesthalfelf on tumblr! Its for the TDP Holiday Exchange! Hope you and enjoy it!
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Of Toddlers and Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @Random_Fandom_Stuff for beta-reading this! Go read her work: A letter from Xadia. It's really good!

“Well this is an _unexpected_ turn of events.” Runaan mutters in which Ethari and the other adults sitting by him murmured their agreement.

It has been six days since the start of winter break and the school yard was packed with snowmen and snow-elf alike. King Harrow had recently started an elementary school for both elves and humans to interact and learn at instead of being separated. This was the first year that he had started the campaign and it looks like it is becoming the new normal around the other human kingdoms. The proof was the current state of his yard.

That is until a young moonshadow elf started throwing snowballs at a certain human prince who was happily creating another snowman. Chaos ensued as the two started using the other snow-elves and snowmen as shields. Soon a little human toddler joined the fight and joined the moonshadow elf’s side much to the amusement of the human prince.

“You recruited my baby brother, Rayla! How could you do that?!”

“Ez knows who’s the winner here, Cal! Its not to late to join the dark side.”

“I would never!” the human ducks back behind a snow-elf just before he receives a snowball to the face.

Rayla smirks as she spots the eight adults currently occupying the snow-covered tables nearby. A heater sits nearly a foot away from them. She knows the heater comes from Janai, one of Callum’s aunts, and couldn’t wait to be close once done playing for the day. She has to distract the boys somehow. Ezran is busy playing with Bait and waddling up to any unsuspecting squirrel to ‘talk’ to them. He’s a strange little boy.

The other human has escaped the elf’s vision for once in his life. The snow had done nothing but help his side win against her. His footprints were covered by the falling snow and it made finding the human tougher for Rayla despite her training with Runaan. She doesn’t like snow for these reasons. It makes scaring Callum less enjoyable.

Movement caught her eye a few feet away and she dodges in time to stay clear of the multiple snowballs heading her way. She loses balance and tumbles onto her side while laughter explodes a way ahead of her. She glares at the laughing human who runs towards her and extends a hand out.

“That spell doesn’t work half the time.” Callum giggles when he lifts her up with one hand and tugs his scarf nervously. “S-sorry about hitting you when you weren’t looking.”

Rayla looks up at him. Her best friend looks back at her with nervous and anxiety filled eyes. She could feel his tension through his fingers before he let go. Then the elf  _ laughs _ .

Callum blinks and then bursts out laughing once again. He couldn’t care less about the massive snowball that hurls its way towards them. It wasn’t until Ezran’s cries were heard that the two stopped their laughter.

Rayla arches an eyebrow before sprinting towards the toddler. Callum not so far behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarai was trying to win an arm-wrestling match against Tiadrin and was losing. Both of them were evenly matched. Their husbands were cheering them on.

But Ethari was the one to break it up since he heard a baby’s wail. A baby that sounded like Ezran. A baby that melted everyone’s hearts, even Runaan’s which wasn’t a surprise since the same thing happened with Rayla. But the wails had alerted the others.

Then they stopped.

Runaan blinks and watches four figures appear close by.

Rayla held the toddler close to her as his big brother stays close with Bait in his arms. The elf kept quite as she cradles Ezran in her arms. Sarai and Harrow were near her quietly asking questions like; ‘Is he alright?’ and ‘Did something happen?’ but neither sees Callum’s face soften.

Lain sees it.

Tiadrin knows it.

Runaan and Ethari looks at each other with a knowing smile.

Ezran was passed off to Sarai who took him back from Rayla. The toddler doesn’t wake which makes the young girl sigh in relief.

“How about we go to the castle and have some hot chocolate?” Ethari asks and Harrow grins with a nod.

“Sounds like an excellent idea, my friend.” the king nods and puts an arm around Callum who still held Bait.

“C’mon Rayla.” Tiadrin calls for her daughter who rushes over to their side. Lain picking her up and throwing her into the air earning giggles from the little girl. “Don’t cry if she ends up puking Lain.”

“I don’t cry.”

“Yes, you do.” Runaan jabs earning a playful shove from Lain.

* * *

That night as the three children plus their grumpy glowtoad friend settle in for the night, the seven adults gather in the kitchen with Moonberry cider and other adult beverages. They have been discussing peace negotiations and other stuff related to elf/human relations. The most discussed topic, however, has been what happened at the school yard that day. It wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Stuff like this doesn’t flow out anyone’s mind that easily.

Sarai sighs as she places her drink on the table and entwines her fingers with Harrow’s. She knows he has been thinking about their sons friendship with an elf. She knows how good they work together. How easy a bond can emerge from hate.

Harrow doesn’t like how his mind wanders to the future. Doesn’t like how his sons friendship with Rayla could be used as a political piece. The king has no doubt that the other adults in the room feels the same way. He and Rayla’s parents have been friends ever since that fateful day. Viren-

“We can’t stay here.” Lain announces and Harrow’s eyes widen.

_ No he must not think about his selfish past. He must look too the future where no hatred ensures between human and elf. _

__

“Lain?” Tiadrin questions her husband while putting a hand on his.

Her husband looks at her with a sympathetic look. He then glances at Harrow and Sarai. “As members of the dragon guard, we have a duty to protect our king who dreams of peace as well. I’m sure you know about the rebels who hates the concept of peace?”

The royals nod in understanding but they still look sadden by the news of their friend’s departure. Ethari looks stricken but Runaan takes a deep breath and lays a hand on his friends’ shoulders. It was silent for those moments. The tension in the room had all but lifted.

“What about Rayla?” Ethari asks worriedly.

Harrow holds his breath. He hasn’t thought about the children’s perspective. How would Callum react? Would he even remember Rayla? They were young and fragile. Callum never had a friend since Claudia and Soren moved away to live with their mother. Viren’s gone insane. Who knows what the future might bring?

The idea of separating these two. Its shocking.

“We’ll talk with her. It’ll be her choice.” Tiadrin replies looking at her husband who nods with a soft-hearted smile.

“If she does decide to stay with us in the castle,” Sarai starts slowly, hesitating a bit and then calmly continuing. “we’ll have to heighten security since there has been known rebels in Katolis.”

“I do not wish for anymore bloodshed against our kind and yours. The friendship between Prince Callum and Rayla may blossom into something more in the future. It might not at all.” Harrow looks at his elven friends. “But we should look into this further in the future. Right now our priorities are simple: stop the rebels.”

“I have no doubt that there’s something there. Prince Callum just hasn’t realized it yet.” Ethari pipes up eagerly. “Love starts slow but it hits you like a dragons tail.”

“While I do agree on the love part. Please remember that your niece and my son are six years old.” The queen of Katolis states dryly earning nods of agreement with Lain and Tiadrin.

Harrow snorts while Runaan rolls his eyes.

“Like Ethari was when he said that he would marry Runaan one day.” Lain snickers causing the blacksmith to blush and stumble over words.

“Oh shush.” He mumbles hiding his face while the others laugh quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot may be the start of something but I'll think about it. Leave a comment if you will. Let me know if i should continue this or not!


End file.
